Smooth Moves
by the archduke
Summary: Carly and Spencer realize that something is going on with Freddie and Sam. They're growing up. Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic has some innuendo and touching, but nothing too bad. Or at least I don't think it's too bad.

"Smooth Moves"

by: the archduke

"Sam I'm making dinner. Since you've already told me that you're spending the night, would you rather I finish with dinner or stop to help you with your hair?"

Carly could see Sam thinking through her dilemma. Weighing her options of a faster meal or untangled hair. Carly knew she had her answer when Sam glanced at the kitchen island, with the uncooked porkchops marinating in herbs and spices taking center stage, and then turned away from Carly while calling Spencer's name.

Carly continued with dinner but couldn't help listening while Spencer told Sam that he was too busy with a sculpture to help her with her hair. Carly guessed that Spencer remembered the last time he had tried to help Sam detangle her hair; he still swears his elbow doesn't bend quite right anymore.

There was just one more person in the apartment that Sam could turn to, and Carly stopped chopping the vegetables in case she had to prevent Sam from doing major damage to Freddie. She was a bit surprised when Sam merely sat cross legged on the floor in front of Freddie, who was on the sofa. There was no ordering or bullying, only Sam dropping her hairbrush in Freddie's lap and turning towards the television without a word.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do with this?" he asked while he held the brush in front of Sam's face.

"Pretend I'm one of the dolls your mother made you play with when you were a kid. Just be gentle, I have a very sensitive scalp."

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm not going near that rat's nest you call hair. Next time wear a hat when it's windy."

"I'll give you fruit." Carly thought that was a pretty weak bribe since the bowl of fruit had been sitting on the table in front of Freddie for the last two hours, until Sam finished with "And I'll give you back your laptop."

Freddie thought that his laptop had been stolen out of his car while the three of them had been at the mall. It probably had been, just by Sam.

"You are an evil, evil person." But nonetheless, Freddie started to slowly brush her hair and was rewarded with a piece of melon held to his mouth while Sam continued to watch television.

As Carly started chopping vegetables again, Spencer sidled up beside her and grabbed a piece of carrot off the cutting board.

"Fingers!" she admonished, while Spencer nodded over to the couch.

"He does know she has a sensitive scalp, right?" Spencer gave his elbow a little rub.

Before Carly could respond, they heard Sam yelling.

"That was the last grape! Give it back!"

Sam had turned around and was on her knees facing Freddie while she held out her hand for the grape. Freddie must have been feeling particularly bold that evening. He held the grape between this front teeth, gave Sam a grin, and then popped it back into his mouth and started to chew.

"No, give it!" Sam cried as she got to her feet and tried to squeeze the half-chewed grape out of Freddie's mouth with her right hand. Freddie yelped as Sam's nails dug into his cheeks. He spat the grape into her palm and massaged his face as she put the grape into her own mouth.

"Watch your claws. They almost pierced my cheek."

"Why do you think I grow them out? These suckers are tons useful." She then ran her fingernails down Freddie's thighs to his knees, using just enough pressure to make him wince.

Sam sat back down in her previous position and flung the brush back to Freddie. He stared at the back of Sam's head for a few seconds, gave the front of his trousers an absentminded adjustment, then picked the brush back up and continued with the work of detangling Sam's hair.

Carly and Spencer stood at the breakfast nook with identical looks of confusion on their faces.

"Um, ew," Carly said. "Is it just me or was that weirder than usual."

"It was not just you, little sister," Spencer responded.

A/N 2: Does anyone else have trouble writing for Sam? I have no idea what that girl would say, so I tried to keep her end of the dialogue to a minimum.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is mostly Carly and Spencer. Some Sam/Freddie towards the end. Couldn't leave their little storyline hanging.

"Smooth Moves"

by: the archduke

"I'm gonna have to have a talk with Freddie," Spencer murmured to himself.

Carly was watching Freddie methodically brush Sam's hair as Sam occasionally fed him a piece of fruit.

She turned to Spencer. "About what?"

"Freddo and I need to have a mano a mano talk. Guy stuff."

"This isn't like the fencing thing, is it? Because I don't want to have to be the bad guy again. Freddie hasn't mentioned fencing in front of me in years."

"No, this is more of a birds and the bees type of talk. You know, since I'm, like, the male role model in Freddie's life." Spencer looked a bit proud of himself.

"Freddie is seventeen. I'm pretty sure he knows where babies come from."

"I'd hope so. But does he know what to do when a bird and a bee like each other, and then their hormones run wild, and before they know it they're teen parents of little birds and bees?" Spencer paused for a second. "I never got that analogy. Or is it a metaphor? I never got that either."

"Wait," Carly said, "you're going to have a," and here she lowered her voice to just a whisper, "sex talk with Freddie?"

"He's at that age when-" Spencer cut himself off as he realized something. His eyes got wide. "You're at that age too. Should we have a talk?" Spencer didn't wait for Carly to respond. "Maybe you'd rather talk to another lady? That makes much more sense. I'm sure Mrs. Benson wouldn't mind-"

Carly cut off Spencer before he could say any more. "Gross Spencer! I am not having a," she lowered her voice, "sex talk," then back to her regular voice, "with Freddie's mom!"

Carly glanced over to the couch to see if Freddie and Sam had heard them, but they were still doing their hair/fruit thing.

"And anyway," Carly said as she picked up her knife and began chopping vegetables again, keeping her eyes studiously on the cutting board, "Sam's mom already gave us a talk."

Spencer stared at Carly and blinked his eyes twice. "Carly, what did that woman say to you?"

Carly kept chopping vegetables. "It was actually very sensible advice. Sam and I were shocked."

Spencer wasn't mollified. "Carly, tell me exactly what Sam's mom said. If it involves any talking animals, I'm getting Mrs. Benson over here right now."

Carly recognized Spencer's grown up voice and stopped with the vegetables. She turned to him and fixed her eyes on his left shoulder.

"It was during a car ride after she picked us up from school one day. She told us to never let a guy pressure us into doing something we didn't want to do. And she said that if we found someone nice, who we really loved and they loved us back, they'd wait for us to be ready."

Carly didn't mention that Sam's mom had also listed other traits to look for in a guy. It made her blush just thinking about it.

Still focused on Spencer's shoulder, Carly continued in a hurried voice. "And she told us to always, always use a condom, because she was too young to be a grandmother, but that was directed mostly to Sam, and that if we needed other types of birth control she'd take us to her doctor." She turned back to the vegetables, effectively ending the conversation.

"That is sensible advice." Spencer must have had enough of the conversation too, because he turned around and went to the fridge.

Carly chopped and Spencer rummaged for a few minutes until they heard Freddie's voice from the living room.

"There, done!" he announced as he stood up from the sofa.

Sam also stood. Facing him, she ran her hands through her hair a few times.

"Nice job Fredward. You earned your fruit today."

"Stop that," Freddie said as he slapped her hands away from her hair. "You'll mess up all my hard work."

Freddie gathered two handfuls of Sam's hair and brought them over her shoulders so that they trailed over her chest. He let his hands slide down her hair, his knuckles grazing her breasts, until he reached the ends of her curls. Carly wasn't sure if it was accidental or not.

"Much better," he said as he looked at Sam. He half-turned, waved at Carly and Spencer as he said his mom was probably waiting for him for dinner. Then he was gone.

Sam sat down on the sofa, grabbed the bowl of fruit and caught a grape in her mouth. Carly saw a small smile on her lips.

"Spencer, you'd better have that talk with Freddie soon."

A/N 2: All done. Thanks for all the reviews and comments!


End file.
